


sincere

by AriaManiac



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Discussion of Past Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I got all my information from a McCree kinnie, I know I'm pathetic- I just love McCree, Multi, Mutual Pining, No beta reader, Reaper is a twat, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, We Die Like Men, i wrote this late at night because i was yearning, slow as hell updates, this is just a self insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaManiac/pseuds/AriaManiac
Summary: A Talon recruit turned Overwatch hero finds herself falling head over heels in love with a man with a stupidly large hat.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Original Female Character(s), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Original Female Character(s), Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Original Female Character(s)





	sincere

The moon was high in sky, beaming down into the new Overwatch recruit's room. The cool rays were no comfort to the recruit, for her attention was on the tears that were streaming down her face and the aching, raw feeling in her throat.

Night terrors have plagued her sleep since she's gotten here, filling her head with fears that The Reaper was coming to take her soul, using his hacker associate to find out just exactly where she was. A month ago, she had finally gotten over her nightmares, for Talon's attacks had quieted down, rumors of a possible spy within the organization finally bringing down the terrorist group. Whatever _had_ happened at Talon was not enough for them to stay down, for Winston announced their next mission- Infiltrate Talon and _kidnap_ The Reaper; After Winston's announcement, the nightmares returned tenfold, leaving Destiny with barely enough sleep to function- It didn't help that their attack was planned for _tomorrow._ If she didn't get enough sleep, she'd be a burden and a danger for her teammates.

Wiping away her tears, the redhead stands, determined to get something to knock her out for a few hours. She didn't want to put any of her new teammates in danger, especially not when going against Talon. If The Reaper knew of their plans, they'd already be at a disadvantage, even more so if one of them wasn't mentally or physically there. Destiny glances around her room once, blurred eyes struggling to see a clear path on the cluttered, semi lit floor. If only the roaming floor cleaning bots would also pick up her discarded clothes and weapon belts. She'd have to make sure to bring up that idea with Winston- That giant intelligent ape was sure to come up with some invention or he'd simply tell her to clean up behind herself. With a soft groan, she makes her way through the mess, opening the room door and beginning her silent journey through the Overwatch base.

It didn't take long to reach the kitchen, for the base wasn't full of heroes rushing to get to their new assignment or of battered warriors making their way to Mercy's office. It was just her, the moon, and a suspicious sounding noise coming from the illuminated kitchen. The closer Destiny crept to it, the more familiar the noise sounded, a one of a kind southern sounding lilt lacing the string of curses that floated into the cafeteria. She didn't want to interrupt McCree, especially when she looked like the epitome of shit. Her curly hair was disheveled, thrown this way and that after loosing the bonnet in her tangled sheets, her pajamas were basic, a simple oversized t shirt with nothing but her underwear underneath. It was supposed to be a simple grab and go, one that didn't involve her bumping into other people, especially the suave cowboy that she had a crush on. With a heavy heart, she turns to leave the cafeteria, pausing as the southern words were suddenly directed _at_ her.

"I know you're out there- The hell do you want?"

"I just-" Destiny starts to protest, words catching in her throat at the sight of McCree. His hair was swept back and away from his face, accenting the hazel eyes that trailed over her form. The cowboy's own pajamas were more revealing than her own, for where she lacked pants, he had some, and where Destiny had a shirt, McCree had none. The redhead swallows, roughly, clearing her throat as she tears away her gaze from the cowboy's exposed chest. It's silent for a moment, all the excuses that Destiny thought up having vanished the moment she saw the brunette.

"Aren't ya supposed to be getting some rest, rookie?" He questions with a frown, eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"I should be asking you the same thing, McCree- Aren't _you_ the one leading this mission tomorrow?" She bites back in response, a proud grin on her lips at her comeback. Normally whenever the cowboy would say something snarky towards her, she was either too flustered or out of breath from McCree pinning her to the wrestling mat. Now, she was the one catching him off guard, his concerned expression immediately jumping to one of scolded embarrassment.

"I couldn't sleep, been thinkin' about the plan and I ain't likin' it too much." He huffs, leaning against the edge of a table- His right hand reaches for a pocket, almost as if it were searching for something, more than likely his silver lighter and a fat cigar. Mercy would always complain to her about his poor smoking habits, reminding the redhead that if it weren't for the nanotechnology embedded in her vocal chords, she'd end up developing some sort of lung cancer sooner or later, that is, if she stayed around McCree for the rest of her life. In all honesty, Destiny wouldn't mind, especially when his cigars smelled of charred trees and freshly rained on dirt.

"What's not to like? It's practically fool proof, Jesse."

"You really believe that, sweetheart?"

"Any other option isn't going to work, every damn time we've tried to corner Reaper _away_ from the Talon base, he's managed to escape our grasps." Destiny grumbles, rolling her eyes at Jesse's choice of words. She was lucky that she was dark and that the room was barely lit, for a bright blush would easily give away how she feels. With a shrug of her shoulders, she pushes herself onto a table, feet softly kicking as she watched Jesse's darkened reaction. "Only way to capture a rat is to trick them into a false sense of security and then _rip_ them from their home."

"That ain't what I'm saying, Destiny. It _shouldn't_ be you going in there. You're a healer, you can hardly shoot that peashooter you got strapped to your waist and you sure as hell can't survive an interrogation."

Her blood begins to boil at his words, nose wrinkling with his attempt to push her away from completing their mission. Sure, Jesse McCree was most certainly a better shot than her, but that didn't mean she couldn't handle herself.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, McCree. You aren't my momma." The redhead hisses.

"Doll, sitting pretty isn't what this job requires. We need someone who can trick The Reaper and that best option is _me_." The brunette glances down from matching her gaze, watching as her movements stop with his words. Either he found out a new pet name Destiny liked, or she was getting majorly pissed off at him. "I've got some unfinished business with him, anyway."

"Never in my life have I met someone so blind, Jesse, and I've been to a fundraiser _for_ the blind."

"Now hold on, missy-" McCree stands up fully, towering over her like a giant wave. Destiny shakes her head, pushing herself fully onto the table and stands up, finally taller than the gunslinger- Maybe now McCree would listen to her if she wouldn't give him the chance to talk _over_ her.

"You listen to me, Jesse McCree- You might be the leader of this mission, but I _won't_ let you throw your life away in some half-assed attempt to trick Reaper." She hisses, her full lips tugged into an angry snarl. Sure, Jesse was an incredibly smart man, but there were sometimes were Destiny wanted to _smack_ the shit out of him for the things he said. This was one of them. "Maybe you don't understand _why_ I'd be more believable as bait, but all you gotta do is _trust_ me."

Jesse watches her for a moment longer, honey eyes dropping to Destiny's exposed thighs and then back up to her face. Faster than a viper, his hands wrap around the back of her thighs, tugging Destiny forward and off the table. The sudden movement ripped a squeak from the redhead's throat, her hands immediately grasping onto Jesse's shoulders for stability; In one smooth motion, he sits her down on the table, once again remaining taller than Destiny.

"You're right, pumpkin, I am the leader of this mission and it should be me going into that Talon base. I can't have one of my teammates riskin' their lives when I'm the one pullin' the strings, ya hear?"

"I understand what you're saying, Jesse, but frankly, I don't give a damn. I'm going in, whether you like or not, understand?"

After a moment of silence, the male finally sighs, hanging his head in submission to Destiny's request; He's trusted her before, now was not the time to lose such trust. They needed to have each other's backs, if the two of them had different plans, everything could easily go to shit and lives would be lost on both sides

"Fine, we'll go through with the original plan- But if _anythin'_ goes wrong, we're getting you the _hell_ out of there and droppin' it, alright?"

"Fine with me, _commander_."

McCree wants to respond, to say or do _something_ that would leave the redhead a flustered mess, but the irritated look in Destiny's eyes persuaded Jesse to restrain the urges that arose. Perhaps it was the for the better- Though neither of them had weapons, a spar between the two could leave more than a few bruises.

"Ya know, you never got that thing ya came here for- Too busy standin' on top of tables and almost fallin' off of em." McCree chides, giving a curt nod to the well-lit kitchen. Destiny merely shrugs in response, turning away from the kitchen and to the darkened hallway. There was no point in getting anything now- She'd simply brave the nightmares like every other time.

"Get some rest, McCree- Need you competent tomorrow, alright?" She hums in response to his statement, wrapping her arms around herself and making her way back to her room.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all ever just wanna kiss a cowboy? Yeah, me too.


End file.
